Dawn and Dusk
by DANDYdays
Summary: Diana, the Chosen One of the Moon has finally initiated a brutal attack upon Leona, the Embodiment of the Sun. This ancient rivalry might finally meet it's end through dark magic, meddling Champions and the fierce Rakkorian childhood friend; Pantheon. INCLUDES PAIRINGS.


League of Legends fan fiction. CHAPTER 1: _THE LOSS_, **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

League has taken over such a big part of my life. HELP, MY LIFE! T-The computer... it's power is too much for me. HEEEEEEELP.  
Anyways,  
Here's some Rakkor/Solari/Heretic entertainment. With much more characters to come!  
**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Leona felt like it was almost her duty to wake up early every morning just so that she could see the beautiful sunrise. It was such a wonderful feeling, the fresh sunlight on her face would instantly warm her up. The cold and darkness that every night brought with it would be swept away like the gentle strokes of a mother waking up her child.  
The femme with the long, brown and curly hair closed her eyes for a moment. She could still see and feel the Sun shining through her eyelids, she'd never forget how every sunrise she watched looked. It was simply too breathtaking. "The sun always rises," Hummed the Champion of the League of Legends to herself, a small smile appeared on her face.

After about 5 minutes, she decided to get dressed. Her heavy shield, stationed next to her bed with it's warm, thick sheets and countless pillows, was waiting for her left arm. It wasn't _that _heavy to her anymore, after training with it for so many months and even years. The League had strengthened her so much; she was fit, healthy, strong and felt confidence in her feminine body. Sometimes, even trivial matters like beauty effected the Rakkorian warrior.

Today, Leona'd decided to take herself on a long run. Instead of bringing herself unto the Training Grounds with other Champions. Being on her own and taking in the life energy of the sun strenghtened her. She was now fully dressed, accompanied by her brilliant shield and decorated sword, her full armor, high-heeled boots and bright, golden armor. All dressed up with underneath a protecting, violet bodysuit. She eventually closed the door to her small house, completely decorated in acient Rakkorian style, and started on her run.

Throughout the city where the Institute of War was stationed, towards a large forest where she could cut down treebranches and rocks. Better than practising on living creatures or innocents. Like some of those League Champions that were just brought in because there wasn't a way to execute them.  
Leona shivered, some people had just forgotten that the League wasn't about ruthless violence.

_One of them being the Artisan of War coming towards her, seemlngly on his own running spree._

Leona tried not to pay attention to her long lost childhood friend, it had been difficult times for the both of them.  
"Leona," She suddenly heard behind her back. Wearing golden armor didn't go unnoticed most of the time. "What brings you here?" His raw voice didn't seem arrogant, like most of the time. It was rather calm yet surprised.  
The female warrior pulled her sword out of a huge rock she just split and turned around: "Pantheon..." She started, calm herself. "I should ask you the same question."

He had his complete armor on, the chest plate perfectly fitting around his broad shoulders and rather impressive upper body. With his spear and precious shield clutched into both hands, running seemed like a tough thing to do. His large and muscled legs had gotten a fine suntouched color. Leona wondered if his hidden face was ever getting enough quality time with the precious Sun Goddess.  
"This... This is my morning run. I pass this open forest part every day. But I do not speak to my friend Leona every day." Pantheon held up his spear like a small salute, since his first greeting didn't really sound like a greeting.  
Leona looked at his broad, sweating body and thought back of the young boy he once was. Oftenly bathed in the blood of the other Rakkor children but still... a young kid with no manly build what so ever.  
The years had been good for the fiercely training man, though she'd never admit it.

"Do not speak to me in such a formal way, I am still the Embodiment of the Sun, as the Solari call me." She'd putten her weapons on the ground and her second move was putting her hands on her feminine hips. Quietly shifting her pose from her left to her right leg.  
Pantheon stayed quiet for a moment, then shrugged: "The Solari call you a lot of great things. But the Rakkor are still familiar with Leona."  
She blinked in surprise, everyone worshipped her like a Goddess and yet the people close to her 'former' life were still referring to her as the young girl with the much-too-large-for-her-size shield.  
"Y-Yes... well..." She started avoiding his deep, yellow eyes, clearly shaken by his familiar speech and rather touching tone. "You should just continue your run, Pantheon. And I'll, once again, help maintain balance over Runeterra with the help of the Sun."

The helmed man shrugged again, his protective plates remained unmoved by the large sweeps of his arms and shoulders, strapped his shield closer to his arm and grabbed his long spear in his hand once again. His fierce eyes that were always searching for battle and weaknesses now remained unto Leona. "Without pause, Leona. I suppose **you're **the one making sure every morning has a sunrise. That **you're **the one trying to hold unto the day as long as possible before letting the sun sink in... making place for the Crescent Bloodmoon and it's Heretic Chosen One."  
He was about to move as the sudden sound of an unsheathed sword awakened his senses.  
"What are you saying, Pantheon?! That I am WEAK without the sun?! That the Sun chose me to rule over this world like She herself does over nature. That I should use my powers to conquer and slay?!" Her brilliant eyes were now filled with malice, she was ready to strike and protect. Even if she was only protecting her own honor this tme.

Pantheon grinned widely under his mask, even though she couldn't see it. The point of her sword almost reached his chest, shaking alongside the movements of her arm. "I meant it. **All **of it Leona... but seeing you of all people ready to stab me through my relic armor... I had a sudden change of mind." The formal way of speech didn't match with the hairy arms or the battle scars or the blood stains on his crimson shield. Yet, Leona didn't find it distant at all.

The next movement her 'almost' opponent made, made her step back in surprise even more. "P-Pantheon? What are you... doing?" She almost dropped her sword as it still followed his body lower. The point of her decorated Solari-weapons were now pointing towards his nose. Pantheon, the proud Rakkorian warrior that was afraid of **no one in the whole fucking world**, had gotten on his knees. His shield lying on the ground, his spear pointed towards the sky, his eyes on the ground.  
"Leona..." He began, his shoulders rising and falling, "You **are **equal to the sun as you light up everything you can. That's all a human can do... yet you do a lot for just a human. You fight, which is a beautiful thing to do, you train, you **are **The Radiant Dawn."

As the male warrior still hadn't gotten up, Leona was just looking around the area, no one seemed present. This probably was their only chance to have a talk with each other... like this. What ever this was...  
"Pantheon... t-this isn't like..." She was still averting his kneeled body. Actually expecting the worst...  
But the helmet with the gigantic, red brush on top of is shook from right to left, obviously shaking his head in a 'no' kind of way: "You shine brilliant, even when the Sun isn't nearby."  
Afterwards he got up, grabbed his shield and turned around without looking at her or saying a word. His cape flew up because of the wind and Leona silently looked how he left. Wondering what everything he said just meant.  
"Did he just say he...?" Leona wondered so desperatly, her cheeks swelling up with heat. Her heart bouncing up and down in her armored ribcase.

She still didn't know what this was all about, but... she enjoyed it. And it was just at the right time, when the sun was at it's highest in the sky. That's when she felt at her best, when she performed the best and when she could take the most damage. This was surely one of those moments she'd never again relive with her childhood friend. Not like this... not with his radiant, still present, feeling.  
So she decided to head back to her quorters, maybe she'd get summoned very soon.

But lurking from the shadows, one familiar person was taking an awful lot of risk with walking in the sun, her darkened armor helping like a protective shield. Her long, silver hair resting on her back, next to her long and crescent blade.  
"After everything I've endured, those two are still in my way." She hissed to herself, running her fingers through a dark spell book. "They wouldn't listen. No one would listen."  
Scribbling some more she finally let her fingers rest on a piece of battered paper. The book was ancients years old and hadn't been used for centuries. But now one young female who'd searched through hundreds of archives had found the lost relic and decided that it could be used for her years of plotting. "But now I will be heard."  
She spoke words coming from another language, maybe even from another world. Not many people would understand it's meaning, the words were filled with malice and revenge. Revenge for all the punishment she'd gotten from the Solari, malice for the hate she'd developed over the years. Her mind was now filled with secrets and plans to rid the world of non-believers.  
Everyone should embrace the unlimited powers of the Moon. Just like Diana, Scorn of the Moon, the woman with a quest for vengeance.

Suddenly, black clouds started moving together, creating thunder and lighting. They towered up, filling the blue sky with grey rainclouds and storms. This was only the first step, the whole sky darkened within 10 seconds.  
What seemed to be fresh daylight just a minute ago was now a turmoiled, black night. It'd become such brilliantly dark, only letting through a few rays of light.  
"Are clouds the only thing that will appear?" Diana narrowed her eyes, she bit her lip as she'd been skipping pages in the ancient book. "Even a small glimpse of the damned Sun will give those creatures the hope for survival."

But... just when she thought it wasn't working. Her complete plan of finding the archives, finding the secret Luna Cave on Mount Targon, killing the Solari elders and beginning on a crusade for righteous vengeance, almost seemed destroyed.  
Until an agonizing scream echoed through the forest.  
It made even Diana freeze in her kneeled, sitting position.

The scream now completely reached her hearing instruments. It was a female shout for help, a sad and drained call for assistance.  
But no assistance from mere humans, she tried to call upon the help from the Sun Goddess herself.  
Like they'd lost communication. Like her brilliant powers of calling the raw power of the Sun had seized to continue.  
"Excellent." A grin spread across Diana's female features, she was pleased to say the least. She got up and looked at the sky... this is truly the **Blackest day **in all of Runeterra's history. "Soon, the sun shall never rise again."

* * *

Wow, I hope this first chapter wasn't THAT stupid XD  
I really liked writing this.  
Maybe some tips on trying to keep them in-character? Cuz that's pretty hard. THey only have like... ONE LORE. ANd only Leona has a League Judgement kinda thing. And Diana is too new to understand DX  
Anyways,

**PLEASE REVIEW? :3**


End file.
